Feeling Trapped (Meanie)
by RunaPandaKim
Summary: Memilih salah satu dari ketiganya. Ujian hidup macam apa ini - Jeon Wonwoo... Bagaimana perasaan mu ketika dipaksa untuk menikah dengan salah satu dari ketiga pria tampan pilihan orang tua mu. Meanie. CheolWoo. HunWoo. GS. Typos
1. Prolog

**Tittle : Feeling Trapped [Meanie]**

 **Author : RunaPandaKim**

 **Main Cast :**

 **\- Jeon Wonwoo**

 **\- Kim Mingyu**

 **\- Choi Sungcheol**

 **\- Oh Sehun**

 **\- Other (Seiring berjalannya cerita)**

 **Genre: Drama, Little romance**

 **Rate : T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

Jemari lentik itu menari cepat diatas _keyboard_. Berusaha secepat mungkin menumpahkan semua ide dalam benaknya pada sebuah tulisan. Kalimat demi kalimat panjang yang saat ini sudah menjadi beberapa paragraf. Ia tak memikirkan banyaknya typo pada ketikannya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menuntaskan semua ide sebelum kembali hilang ketika moodnya jatuh karena sang eomma yang terus-terusan mengiriminya pesan untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

 _Tingg_

 _Tingg_

 _Tingg_

Tiga pesan masuk. Wonwoo masih tidak perduli. Fokusnya masih tertuju pada layar _notebook_ kesayangan.

 _Tingg_

Satu pesan lagi masuk. Jemarinya terhenti

 _Tingg_

Bila di dalam manga, terlihat siku-siku didahinya mulai bermunculan.

 _Tingg_

Kesabarannya mulai habis.

Diraih _smartphone_ berwarna silver _metalik_ yang sengaja ia simpan dalam laci meja kerjanya. Di pencetnya _speed dial_ nomer satu yang langsung terhubung dengan sang _eomma_.

Hanya butuh dua kali nada sambung hingga akhirnya tersambung dengan suara lembut wanita di sebrang _line telephone_.

"Yeobose—"

"Eomma tunggu jam sebelas di rumah. Jangan kabur lagi atau nama mu akan ku coret dari kartu keluarga."

Belum sempat Wonwoo membalas ucapan sang eomma _line telephone_ sudah diputus secara sepihak. Ia mendengus kesal. Moodnya seketika hancur, tidak ada niatan untuk menulis kembali. Idenya sudah hilang seketika.

Diliriknya jam pada notebooknya, 08.45 KST. Perjalanan dari flat kecilnya menuju rumahnya memakan waktu hapir dua jam, jadi ia harus bergegas bersiap atau akan terlambat dan mendapatkan cubitan sayang dari sang eomma.

Senyuman wanita paruh baya terukir ketika mendapati putrinya berdiri didepannya sambil melepas satu persatu sepatunya dan berganti dengan sandal rumah meski dengan wajah ditekuk. Dikecupnya pipi putih itu dengan sayang.

"Apa harus eomma _spam_ dulu baru kau mau pulang ke rumah?"

Dicubitnya pipi satunya dengan gemas.

"A—aaa eomma! Appoo!"

Diusapnya pipi putih susunya. Kebiasaan eommanya ketika gemas dengan sikap Wonwoo. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang eomma menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Ia haus permisa.

Jeon eomma duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan sederhana. Ia melihat putri ke-duanya dengan tatapan sayang.

"Eomma mau berbicara dengan mu sebentar. Ada yang perlu kita bahas."

Wonwoo memutar manik rubahnya malas. Ia tau arah pembicaraan ini akan kemana. Wonwoo memilih duduk di sebrang Jeon eomma. Duduk tegak, pembicaraan ini akan serius.

"Masih dengan topik yang sama."

Wonwoo menghela nafas.

 _Sudah ku duga – Wonwoo_

Tidak berniat menyela kalimat sang eomma, Wonwoo kembali fokus pada wanita didepannya.

"Sebelumnya kau sudah menolak eomma jodohkan dengan Eunwoo –"

Ada jeda sebentar. Ditatap anak bungsunya yang seperti pantulan dirinya saat muda.

"Kali ini kau harus memilih salah satunya."

Wonwoo mengerenyit bingung.

 _Salah satunya? – Wonwoo_

Jeon eomma mengeluarkan amplop dari saku bajunya. Dibukanya amplop putih dengan sedikit ragu kemudian menata satu persatu foto diatas meja. Ada tiga foto laki-laki.

"Mereka calon suami mu. Kau harus memilih salah satunya"

Manik Wonwoo membola. "Mworago?"

Jeon eomma tersenyum tipis.

"Ingat umur mu saat ini sudah 27 tahun. Eomma tak ingin kau terus main-main dengan kehidupan mu. Sudah saatnya kau berumah tangga."

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semuanya. Pekerjaan, mantan kekasihnya dan sekarang masalah perjodohan. Wonwoo menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ditatapnya wanita yang selama ini sudah merawatnya.

"Beri aku waktu untuk mengenal mereka."

Jeon eomma tersenyum lebar. Ditangkupnya wajah putrinya sayang.

"Akan ku sampaikan pada teman-teman eomma kalau kau setuju untuk bertemu dengan mereka."

Setelah berkata demikian Jeon eomma segera beranjak menuju ruang keluarga, mengamit smartphone nya lalu berbicara dengan nada gembira pada lawan bicaranya disebrang sana.

Wonwoo hanya mengamati Jeon eomma sambil menumpu dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia bahagia melihat eommanya terlihat lebih sehat dibandingkan bulan lalu. Namun raut wajahnya seketika mendung ketika teringat sosok yang selama ini mendiami hatinya.

 _Haruskah aku melupakan mu? – Wonwoo_

 **[TBC or END] ?**

Hallo, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran ide ceita ini. Tapi kali ini aku bikin GS. Mau di lanjut?

Budayakan untuk meninggalkan jejak ya gaes. Satu review kalian sangat berarti buat kami. Karena semangat kami munculnya dari respon readers


	2. Chapter 1

**-OH SEHUN-**

Wonwoo merutuki keputusannya untuk menerima tawaran sang eomma. Sepertinya ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Setelah pembicaraan yang ternyata begitu singkat dengan Jeon eomma kemarin siang, muncul masalah baru yang tak terduga. Ketiga calon suami yang akan dijodohkan dengan Wonwoo ingin segera bertemu dengannya.

Alhasil Jeon eomma yang begitu gembira langsung membuat jadwal pertemuan untuk tiga hari berturut-turut. Jadwal dibuat berdasarkan undian ala kadarnya. Nota belanja dari minimarket disobek menjadi tiga bagian dan ditulis dengan masing-masing nama calon menantunya.

Dengan disaksikan oleh Jung Ahra –tetangga Wonwoo yang kebetulan mampir membawa lauk makan siang— berikut urutan hasil undian:

Oh Sehun

S. Coups

Kim Mingyu

Jadi untuk tiga hari kedepan Wonwoo akan cuti dari pekerjaannya dan menuruti keinginan Jeon eomma untuk bertemu ketiga calon suaminya.

Hingga akhirnya hari pertama tiba. Ia yang notabene tidak menyukai kehadiran orang baru, kini akan dihadapkan dengan seorang lelaki asing yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di depan taman kota pada sore ini. Namun sepertinya taman kota bukan tempat yang tepat untuk sebuah pertemuan. Sore ini jalanan sangat padat karena bertepatan dengan jam pulang kantor dan pulang sekolah. Tidak terjadi kemacetan meskipun arus lalu lintas terbilang cukup padat.

Wonwoo sudah sampai di taman sepuluh menit lebih awal dari jam yang sudah dijanjikan. Ia duduk disalah satu bangku dibawah pohon _cherry blossom_ , langsung menghadap jalan raya. Oh Sehun memintanya untuk menunggu di tempat yang paling dekat dengan jalanan untuk menghemat waktu.

Sesekali diliriknya _smartphone_ dalam genggamannya. Tidak ada balsan dari Sehun setelah Wonwoo mengirim pesan rincian dimana ia menunggu. Diayunkan kedua kaki rampingnya. Ia sudah mulai bosan menunggu.

 _Tringg_

Tak sampai lima menit ada satu pesan masuk, dari Sehun.

 **Aku sudah sampai**

 **Aku tunggu di pinggir jalan. Jaket bomber hitam**

Wonwoo melangkah menuju pinggir jalan. Diedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sehun yang mengenakan jaket bomber hitam.

Ia membelalakkan manik rubahnya ketika mendapati seorang lelaki duduk menyandar pada motor _sport_ berwarna hitam. Oh Sehun. Ia ragu dengan pilihnnya untuk menghampiri atau kabur sebelum Sehun melihatnya. Namun niat buruknya hilang begitu laki-laki tinggi itu menyadari kehadiran Wonwoo. Ia sudah tertangkap.

Sehun menghampiri Wonwoo dengan senyuman tipis yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Tanpa permisi digenggamnya jemari Wonwoo dan menariknya menuju motor besarnya. Wonwoo masih diam. Ia sedikit ketakutan. Bukan takut karena sosok lelaki dihadapannya. Ia takut dengan kendaraan yang ditunggangi Sehun.

Tanpa mengindahkan sikap Wonwoo yang sedikit aneh, Sehun tetap memakaikan helm putih pada perempuan dihadapannya.

"Naiklah" Sehun menaikkan standar motor, menunggu Wonwoo duduk dalam boncengannya.

Wonwoo menatap ragu.

"Naiklah, aku tidak akan kebut-kebutan seperti dulu."

Wonwoo tercenung.

 _Dulu? Apa sebelumnya dia mengenalku? – Wonwoo_

Wonwoo yang semula ragu akhirnya memberanikan diri ikut menunggangi motor _sport_ hitam milik Sehun. Jemarinya meremas belakang jaket Sehun.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Wonwoo, yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Ia menghela nafas. Diraihnya jemari yang semula meremas belakang jaketnya, kemudian dibawanya melingkarkan pada perut Sehun dengan erat. Rona merah muda menjalar di pipi Wonwoo ketika diperlakukan dengan begitu lembut oleh laki-laki yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya hari ini.

Sehun melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan sedang, menikmati hangatnya pelukan yang ia rindukan sejak lama. Selama perjalanan tidak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Deru motor _sport_ berwarna hitam membelah suara ombak yang lamat-lamat mulai terdengar. Sekitar tiga puluh menit perjalanan dari taman kota menuju pantai tanpa bahan pembicaraan. Ditepikannya motor _sport_ miliknya didekat pembatas jalan. Wonwoo turun dari boncengan Sehun lalu duduk menjuntaikan kakinya dipinggir tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia memandang takjub semburat jingga di ufuk barat sana ketika sang mentari perlahan bersembunyi.

"Ingin turun?" Wonwoo menolehkan kepala pada Sehun yang sudah ikut duduk dengan nyaman disebelahnya.

"Disini saja."

Kemudian hening kembali.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya apa pun pada ku?"

Alis Wonwoo naik sebelah mendengar pertanyaan dari laki-laki disebelahnya.

"Padahal dulu kau cerewet sekali." Sehun tersenyum kembali. Namun saat ini yang terlihat adalah sebuah senyum kesedihan.

"Dulu... kau mengenal ku?" Hati Sehun nyeri mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Wonwoo.

Diusapnya surai kelam beraroma _red raspberry_ yang masih tetap sama dengan perasaan nanonano.

 _Aku tidak ingin kau mengingat hal-hal buruk meskipun pada akhirnya aku juga kau lupakan – Sehun_

Kata-kata itu hanya dapat ia telan kembali. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun merasa bersalah setelah mengetahui keadaan Wonwoo saat ini. Senyuman sedih kembali tersemat diwajah Sehun. Diraihnya kedua tangan Wonwoo kemudian digenggamnya erat.

"Biarkan kali ini aku yang menjaga mu."

"Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mu."

"Jadi—"

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"pertimbangkan aku"

Angin laut berhembus menerpa wajah Wonwoo membuat helaian kelamnya terbang tak beraturan. Bagi Sehun pemandangan didepan matanya kini jauh lebih indah dibandingkan sunset yang telah ia abaikan.

"Eerrr... Aku tidak bisa memutuskan hal itu sekarang. Karena aku ingin bertanya banyak hal."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar kalimat Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak berubah. Selalu merusak moment romantis."

Wonwoo menarik kedua tangannya yang sempat digenggam Sehun. Sedikit bergetar karena gugup.

"Apa dulu kita dekat? Apa yang terjadi dengan ku hingga aku tak mengingat mu? Dan... Apa hubungan kita dulu?"

"Satu jawaban untuk satu kali pertemuan. Tidak ada penawaran"

Wonwoo mencebikkan bibirnya ketika niat protesnya diinterupsi.

"Mana pertanyaan yang akan kau tanyakan dahulu?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimang-nimang pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan.

"Kau siapa?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut

"Aku

Malaikat pelindung mu"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Lanjut tidak yeorobun?

Budayakan meninggalkan jejak yess


	3. Chapter 2

Sudah hampir tengah malam, namun sepasang manik rubah tidak ada niatan untuk terpejam. Bunyi berisik yang berasal dari perutnya mengusik suasana hening didalam kamar yang sudah ia tempati sejak kecil. Tubuhya berguling hingga ke tepian ranjang empuknya.

Ditegakkan tubuhnya, duduk beberapa saat kemudian berjalan ke luar kamar. Langkahnya menapaki satu persatu anak tangga dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan kedua orang tuanya yang belum lama terlelap.

Suasana sunyi dengan lampu-lampu temaram menghiasi setiap ruangan dalam rumah sederhana milik keluarga Jeon. Jeon Yunho dan Kwon Boa, kedua orang tua Wonwoo selalu tidur tidak lebih dari pukul sebelas malam. Mereka menjunjung tinggi pola hidup yang baik dan sehat. Tidak ada _junk food_ , soda, bahkan minuman keras di dalam rumah. Di dalam kulkas hanya ada sayuran organik dan daging dengan kualitas terbaik.

Wonwoo menghela nafas melihat isi kulkas yang hanya tersedia bahan mentah. Bukannya tidak bisa memasak, hanya saja ini sudah terlalu malam untuk membuat keributan didapur. Namun dilain sisi perutnya tidak dapat berkompromi.

Dengan langkah gontai ia kembali ke kamar, menganbil _hoodie_ yang ia gantung di belakang pintu dan mengendap keluar dari rumah. Tujuannya saat ini adalah minimarket.

Beruntung minimarket terdekat hanya berada di ujung blok komplek perumahan. Hanya membutuhkan lima menit berjalan kaki dan kau telah sampai di bangunan paling bersinar ditengah malam.

 _Clinkk_

"Selamat datang" suara lembut pegawai wanita menyapa pendengaran Wonwoo yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis. Wonwoo melangkah menuju rak ramen, mengambil dua cup ramen dan satu bungkus sosis siap makan. Satu hal yang perlu kalian tau. Wonwoo tidak perduli dengan timbangan dan berat badan.

 _Makan ketika lapar. Tidur ketika mengantuk. Hidup itu simple jangan dipersulit - Wonwoo_

Berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya, Wonwoo tidak perduli dengan apa yang ia makan. _Cheese burger_ dan ramen adalah favoritnya. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah bisa bebas memakan keduanya di rumah karena Boa akan dengan sangat tidak manusiawi langsung membuangnya kedalam tempat sampah. Sehingga satu-satunya tempat paling aman baginya saat ini adalah minimarket.

Setelah membayar ramennya ia memilih duduk di pojok ruangan menghadap jalanan. Ia memasak salah satu cup terlebih dahulu, tidak ingin memakan ramen yang terlalu mengembang.

Disela-sela mengunyah ramen ia mengingat kejadian sore tadi saat bersama dengan Sehun. Banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya mengenai sosok Oh Sehun. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan sosoknya setelah kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam. Memori tentang Sehun sama sekali tidak ada satupun yang Wonwoo ingat.

Ia sudah bertanya pada beberapa temannya bahkan pada oppanya namun tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Bertanya pada eomma atau appanya? _Heol_! Wonwoo bukan anak yang akan bercerita masalah seperti ini pada kedua orangtuanya.

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah ia menemukan jalan buntu dari setiap pertanyaan dikepalanya. Dan satu-satunya jawaban adalah dengan betemu Sehun. Ia harus menemukan pertanyaan yang tepat agar Sehun mau menceritakan semuanya dalam satu pertemuan.

Kening Wonwoo berkerut sambil mulutnya terus mengunyah ramen. Tangan kanannya mengaduk ramen dengan sumpit, sedangkan sebelah kirinya siap siaga dengan onigiri segitiga. Berfikir membuatnya sangat lapar padahal sebelum pulang Sehun sudah mengajak Wonwoo makan seporsi _cheese BigMac_.

 _Clinkk_

Pintu minimarket terbuka. Seorang lelaki dengan coat coklat panjang menghampiri kasir.

 _"Esse One_ "

Suara berat lelaki menyapa pendengaran Wonwoo. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara dan menemukan seorang lelaki jangkung dengan setelan mewahnya sedang membeli rokok. Tak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu beberapa saat sebelum lelaki tersebut keluar dari minimarket.

Wonwoo tersenyum girang. Lelaki yang baru saja keluar cukup tampan, dan Wonwoo lemah terhadap makhluk-makhluk tampan. Apabila boleh jujur Wonwoo akui Sehun juga termasuk dalam jajaran laki-laki tampan yang harus dipertimbangkan.

Jemari Wonwoo mengetuk layar smartphone yang menyala. Ia tersenyum miris membayangkan harus berpisah dengan lelaki yang sudah ia puja sejak lama.

"Haruskah?"

Di dalam cafe.

Saling berhadap-hadapan.

Wonwoo dengan gelisah menarik ujung lengan sweater kuningnya ketika laki-laki dihadapannya masih mengamati dengan seksama penampilan Wonwoo.

Laki-laki itu, dengan kulit putih nyaris pucat, bibir merah sewarna darah dan helaian silver yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang _vampire_ yang sering Wonwoo tonton didalam drama. Tatapannya menyeramkan namun terlihat..

sexy.

Wonwoo menepuk kedua pipinya, pikirannya mulai terbang kemana-mana.

Lelaki di depannya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya"

Gerakan Wonwoo terhenti. Ada sebuah tanda tanya dibenaknya ketika lelaki _vampire_ didepannya mengetahui panggilan masa kecilnya. Fokusnya diarahkan pada lelaki yang mengaku bernama .

"Apa kau masih tidak mengingat ku?"

Pertanyaan yang sama diulang, namun lagi-lagi hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari Wonwoo. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas.

"Padahal aku senang akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Apa kau tidak rindu pada oppa?"

Krenyitan di dahi Wonwoo belum juga hilang, tanda behwa ia masih belum mengingat lelaki dihadapannya.

"Padahal dulu kau selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Apa kau ingat dulu pernah mengatakan ingin menukar oppa mu dengan ku?"

Manik Wonwoo membulat. Refleks menutup mulutnya yang juga membulat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Seungcheol oppa?"

Teriaknya sedikit tertahan ketika baru menyadari siapa sosok didepannya. Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo langsung menerjang, memeluk tubuh kekar Seungcheol. Seungcheol dengan sigap menangkap tubuh ringkih Wonwoo yang hampir membuatnya terjungkal dari kursi.

Seungcheol yang sejujurnya kaget dengan perlakuan Wonwoo kini tersenyum. Jemarinya membelai helaian hitam perempuan yang masih memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku oppa... aku sempat tidak mengenali mu tadi. Seingat ku dulu oppa gendut"

Sungcheol semakin menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas menanggapi kalimat penyesalan perempuan yang dulu sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Wonwoo mendongak, menatap lelaki yang selalu membelanya ketika ia berseteru dengan saudara kandungnya.

"Oppa sekarang semakin tampan."

Seungcheol sedikit terkesiap ketika melihat senyuman Wonwoo dari jarak begitu dekat. Pikirannya mulai tidak fokus. Ia dengan inisiatifnya membawa tubuh Wonwoo kembali ke kursi. Bukan kursi di hadapannya, namun di sebelahnya.

Kecanggungan di awal pertemuan mulai mencair. Wonwoo mulai bercerita banyak hal pada Sungcheol, cerita yang telah ia lewatkan sejak Sungcheol memutuskan meniti karirnya di ibu kota. Tentang kecelakaan yang Wonwoo alami sebulan setelah Seungcheol menjadi trainee di Pledis, tentang oppanya yang masih terlalu posesif, hingga pekerjaan yang ia lakukan di Wonmun-Dong. Semua Seungcheol dengarkan dengan baik.

"Apa oppa sering bertemu dengan Vernon Chwe?"

"Tentu saja, kami satu agensi."

Jawaban Seungcheol membuat manik rubahnya berbinar.

"Apa kalian dekat?"

Seungcheol terkekeh, ia mulai paham arah pembicaraan Wonwoo

"Cukup dekat karena dia sering berkolaborasi dengan ku. Dia rapper, sedangkan aku DJ."

"Woaaahhh daebaaakkk!" Manik rubah semakin berbinar mendengar penjelasan Seungcheol. Kebetulan macam apa ini.

Sementara Wonwoo sibuk dengan angannya, Seungcheol masih berfikir untuk menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk ia sampaikan pada perempuan disampingnya. Menyenderkan punggungnya dibangku, Seungcheol tengah merekam setiap perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Wonwoo. Ekspresi yang selalu ia suka sejak dulu.

Ditegakkan kembali tubuhnya, sedikit menggeser bangkunya mendekati Wonwoo. Seungcheol meraih jemari Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan pinggiran cangkir _coffe lattenya_.

Wonwoo sedikit berjenggit ketika sebelah tangannya digenggam oleh kepalan hanggat, otomatis perhatiannya tertuju pada lelaki pucat disebelahnya

"Tujuan ku kemari bukan hanya sekedar melepas rindu."

Manik rubah terkunci oleh sepasang manik _vampire_ , tatapan teduh yang selalu Wonwoo dapatkan kini ia jumpai kembali. Hati Wonwoo mulai resah. Ia tidak biasa diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti ini oleh seorang laki-laki

"Aku tidak memaksa kau untuk memilih ku."

"Tapi aku berharap kau yang menjadi masa depan ku kelak"

Dengan gerakan slow motion Seungcheol mengecup satu persatu jemari Wonwoo yang ada dalam genggamannya dengan mata terpejam

Wonwoo yang mendapatkan serangan mendadak hanya membeku. Seluruh wajah hingga telinganya merah padam diperlakukan begitu lembut oleh sang _vampire_

 **TBC**

Aku baper saudara saudaraaaaa TT

Budayakan meninggalkan jejak gaes


	4. Chapter 3

Boa menatap anak gadisnya yang sejak dua puluh menit lalu masih betah berdiri disamping mesin cuci. Ia menggeleng heran dengan kelakuan Wonwoo yang sedikit berbeda semenjak pulang dari pertemuan ke-duanya semalam dengan Seungcheol, anak semata wayang dari Choi Siwon. Boa tak ingin ambil pusing dan membiarkan Wonwoo melanjutkan acara melamunnya.

Mesin cuci sudah tidak bergerak sejak bebrapa menit lalu namun tubuh ramping itu masih diam menatap tembok didepannya. Tatapannya kosong, namun otaknya ia paksa berfikir terlalu keras semenjak ia dihadapkan dengan dua lelaki tidak baik-

Ya, tidak baik-

bagi jantungnya

Dalam beberapa hari ini ia bisa saja mati muda karena terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan yang ia alami. Perjodohan, dua pria tampan yang secara terang-terangan memiliki keinginan untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengannya, serangan dadakan yang Wonwoo terima dua hari ini, hingga mengetahui bahwa kekasih hatinya - Vernon Chwe - berteman baik dengan Sungcheol.

 _Kringggg_

 _Kringggg_

Telefon rumah keluarga Jeon berdering nyaring, memecah lamunan Wonwoo dari tembok putih dihadapannya. Ia melihat sang eomma mengangkat telefon dengan wajah berseri.

 _Pasti gosip baru lagi - Wonwoo_

Wonwoo memilih untuk menyelesaikan tugas mencucinya yang tertunda karena terlalu sibuk melamun. Diangkatnya pakaian yang hampir kering dalam keranjang lalu ia bawa menuju halaman belakang rumahnya.

Cuaca cukup cerah pagi ini. Semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan serbuk bunga dari pohon plum diluar pagar rumahnya dipinggir jalan. Pagar hitam setinggi satu setengah meter yang menjadi pembatas pekarangan rumah keluarga Jeon dengan pekarangan rumah tetangganya dihinggapi dua ekor burung gereja. Kedua makhluk bersayap saling berkomunikasi dengan bahasa yang tak akan Wonwoo pahami sebagai manusia. Hingga akhirnya keduanya terbang membelah angkasa.

Wonwoo masih mengekori sepasang burung gereja yang terbang ke arah timur rumahnya. Hingga ekor matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik kelam. Sebatang rokok diapit diantara belah bibirnya yang sedikit menghitam tanda bahwa ia perokok berat. Tangan kanannya mengenggam smartphone dan tangan kirinya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana jeans hitamnya.

Wonwoo sedikit menunduk sekedar menyapa lelaki di rumah sebelah dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis. Lelaki jangkung berjalan mendekati pagar rumahnya. Memperhatikan Wonwoo yang masih sibuk menjemur pakaian.

"Kita bertemu lagi."

"Eoh?" Wonwoo menengok kekiri-ke kanan memastikan bahwa lelaki dihadapannya mengajaknya berbicara. "Nuguseyo?"

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum. Kedua tangannya bersandar pada pagar dengan salah satu tangan mengapit rokok yang masih menyala setengah.

"Semalam"

"Di minimarket."

Wonwoo mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam di dalam minimarket.

Lelaki jangkung. Tampan. Rokok

"Aaaaaa"

"Apa semalam kau sangat lapar? Makan mu banyak juga."

Lelaki itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang semula tersenyum ramah menjadi datar. Ia tak suka dikomentari masalah nafsu makannya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan aku pergi" Nada bicaranya mulai ketus. Wonwoo mengangkat keranjang pakaiannya, melangkah meninggalkan tetangganya yang menurutnya menyebalkan

"Wonwoo-ya"

Wonwoo berbalik mendengar teriakan tetangganya.

"Hyung pulang wamil minggu depan kan?"

Wonwoo menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk kata 'wae?' tanpa suara

"Titip salam untuknya."

"Bilang saja dari

Cha Eunwoo"

* * *

"Eommaaaa"

Wonwoo menghambur setengah berlari menghampiri eommanya yang masih sibuk mendengarkan bahan gosip dari line telefon di ruang keluarga. Tubuhnya beringsut menggelinjang diatas sofa empuk seperti ikan dalam penggorengan. Kakinya menjejak angin kosong. Masih sedikit kesal karena beberapa sebab.

Boa menggeleng melihat putrinya yang semakin tidak bisa dikontrol. Ditepuknya dahi putrinya dengan sayang keras. Wonwoo mengaduh, mengusap dahinya yang pasti memerah.

"Diam! Eomma sedang telefon" Boa mendelikkan matanya tak ingin diganggu. Wonwoo ikut mendelik. Ia duduk bersila menghadap Boa.

"Jadi lebih penting gosip dari pada anak eomma yang cantik ini?" Boa mendengus kesal. Diletakkannya gagang telefon setelah mengakhiri panggilan.

"Apa yang membuat anak eomma yang paling cantik ini jadi menyebalkan?"

Wonwoo menekuk bibirnya mendengar kalimat pedas keluar dari mulut sang eomma. Wonwoo menunduk sambil jarinya memainkan ujung bantal sofa.

"Hmmmm"

"Cha Eunwoo yang eomma maksud apakah tetangga baru kita?"

Boa mengerti arah pembicaraan Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Waeyo? Kau menyesal sudah menolaknya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng ragu.

"Aku beruntung menolak lelaki menyebalkan dengan bau rokok ditubuhnya."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi

Kenapa dia sangat tampaaannnn"

Boa terbahak melihat putrinya yang kesal telah melepaskan ikan hasil tangkapannya. Wonwoo yang semula kesal semakin kesal melihat reaksi eommanya.

Tidak ada yang salah disini. Sebenarnya Boa sejak awal sedikit ragu akan melepaskan anak gadisnya pada pria perokok yang belum sampai satu tahun menghuni di sebelah rumahnya. Boa sangat tidak toleransi terhadap perokok, namun disatu sisi ia merasa tidak enak hati pada kawannya yang ingin menjodohkan Eunwoo dengan Wonwoo

Beruntung Wonwoo yang sudah tiga tahun bekerja di Wonmun-dong -jarang pulang kerumah apabila tidak dipaksa- tidak begitu memperhatikan tetangganya sudah berganti dengan tetangga baru. Awalnya Wonwoo mengira akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari tetangga lamanya yang berisik seperti bunyi alarm mobil yang ia tendang tempo hari karena parkir didepan gerbang rumahnya. Karena ia paham bahwa anak gadisnya terlalu lemah dengan laki-laki tampan. Boa berteriak girang setelah Wonwoo menolak perjodohannya dengan tegas

"Heyy bukankah calon suami yang lain juga oke?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Namun seketika manik rubahnya membulat. Ia melupakan satu hal penting.

"Eomma untuk hari ini tidak usah ada pertemuan lagi."

"Waeyo?" Boa menatap Wonwoo heran.

 _"Ohh c'mon_ eomma... Aku akan melabrak Kim buluk Mingyu itu jika berani datang ke rumah."

"Kalian sudah berteman sejak dulu. Seharusnya ini akan lebih mudah bagimu dengan Mingyu."

Wonwoo berdecak sebal. Ia mengingat kejadian masa lalunya dengan Mingyu.

"Sejak dulu kami musuh. Jika oppa mengetahuinya ia pasti juga tidak setuju."

Boa menggeleng mendengar penuturan Wonwoo. Ia sangat paham permasalahan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu semasa sekolah. Wonwoo bukan siswi korban bullying, hanya saja putrinya sering bercerita bahwa ada satu teman sekelasnya yang selalu membuatnya emosi. Ia selalu diganggu dengan segala tingkah abstrak lelaki tan.

Namun satu kejadian ketika Wonwoo tiba-tiba pingsan karena cephalgia kronisnya kambuh, Mingyulah yang membawa Wonwoo ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ditengah kepanikan ia melihat kekhawatiran yang janggal pada manik kelam Mingyu.

Hingga beberapa saat lalu Mingyu datang menemui Yunho, sendirian. Bersimpuh dihadapan suaminya. Berniat meminta Wonwoo untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya setelah mendengar Wonwoo akan dijodohkan dengan lelaki lain.

Cerita itu Boa simpan bersama Yunho. Belum saatnya Wonwoo mengetahui cerita sesungguhnya dari Mingyu

* * *

 **-Kim Mingyu-**

"Kau siap?"

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan nyalang. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Kau kalah, sesuai perjanjian aku yang memilih permainan"

Wonwoo berdecih kesal. Tangannya sudah siap untuk memukul lengan lelaki menyebalkan disebelahnya sebelum grakan pada rollercoaster menginterupsi niatnya. Dicengkeramnya besi penahan tubuhnya dengan kuat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis.

Wonwoo takut ketinggian.

Dan ia terjebak dipermainan sialan ini bersama lelaki dekil yang selalu membuat masalah dengannya.

Kecepatan semakin bertambah, kemudian tiba-tiba kereta meluncur bebas ke bawah dengan sangat cepat. Wonwoo tidak berteriak seperti pengunjung lainnya. Matanya terpejam, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat. Ia takut dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi apabila tiba-tiba saja ada kerusakan sehingga ia akan terpental jauh dan jatuh ke tanah dengan keras. Ia paranoid.

Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang ketakutan, Mingyu dengan suara beratnya berteriak kegirangan ketika lagi-lagi kereta menukik tajam. Terkadang Mingyu terbatuk ketika ada benda asing masuk kedalam mulutnya ketika bereriak.

Teriakan-teriakan dari pengunjung akhirnya menghilang setelah kereta berhenti. Mingyu melepaskan pengaman dari tubuhnya dan beranjak dari kereta sebelum menemukan tubuh Wonwoo yang gemetar dengan mata terpejam.

Rasa bersalah timbul akibat ketidakpekaannya. Ia lupa Wonwoo memiliki phobia terhadap ketinggian. Kesalahan fatal

"Wonwoo-ya"

Wonwoo tersentak kaget ketika dirasa jemari Mingyu merapikan helaian rambutnya yang sudah tidak beraturan. Ia menatap sinis pada Mingyu.

"Mati kau" Dilepaskannya pengaman dengan kasar kemudian meninggalkan Mingyu yamg meringis mendengar umpatan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berjalan ditengah keramaian Lotte World dengan gontai. Ia merasa mual sejak rollercoaster mulai menukik dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan tidak manusiawi. Ia mengutuk pemilik Lotte World yang memasang permainan yang bagi Wonwoo tidak berfaedah sama sekali.

Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo pada salah satu kursi yang disediakan. Tidak ada penolakan dari Wonwoo karena tubuhnya mulai lemas menahan asam lambungnya yang mulai naik ke kerongkongan.

"Kau ingin muntah?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. Mingyu semakin merasa bersalah.

Ditarik tubuh Wonwoo hingga terlentang diatas bangku dengan paha Mingyu sebagai bantalan. Wonwoo tidak bersuara namun tubuhnya menolak niat baik Mingyu. Namun ketika akan bangkit Mingyu menahan tubuh Wonwoo agar tetap berbaring.

"Beristirahatlah sebentar. Setelah itu baru marah pada ku."

Wonwoo memutar maniknya jengah. Ia masih kesal pada Mingyu yang memaksanya menaiki permainan laknat itu.

Mingyu menutupi wajah dan tubuh atas Wonwoo dengan coat hitamnya yang hanya mengenakan sweater kebesaran berwarna peach karena beberapa pasang mata mulai memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan nakal.

"Kim? Kau ingin mati?"

"Ssttt tidurlah."

Wonwoo tidak lagi menjawab perkataan Mingyu. Ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa mual.

 _Bantalnya keras isinya otot semua - Wonwoo_

Beberapa menit terlewat.

Wonwoo masih diam.

Mingyu sedari tadi asik memainkan game dalam smartphonenya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari fikiran liarnya. Ia masih lelaki normal. Namun sedikit bodoh dengan menawarkan pahanya sebagai bantalan. Hingga akhirnya dia harus menahan dengan kuat hasrat yang terpendam agar tidak muncul diwaktu dan tempat yang tidak tepat.

Mingyu bernafas lega ketika mendapati adanya pergerakan teratur dari Wonwoo. Ia tertidur. Dibukanya coat yang menutupi bagian wajah Wonwoo. Kerutan pada dahinya terlihat sama seperti saat terakhir Mingyu membawanya ke rumah sakit. Mingyu menyesal telah membuat perempuan yang diam-diam ia kagumi sejak lama kembali tak berdaya.

Ditekannya dengan hati-hati dahi Wonwoo hingga kerutan terurai menjadi wajah damai yang selalu ia kagumi.

Dikecupnya kening Wonwoo lembut tanpa mengindahkan pengunjung lain yang menatapnya dengan pandangan iri.

"Mianhae"

 **TBC**

Sudah kelar 3 chapter yess. Berikutnya mari kita buat prahara 😚😚

Budayakan meninggalkan jejak gaes


	5. Chapter 4

**Jangan berharap ada moment Wonu sama yg lainnya disini ya. Karena disini aku cuma jelasin karakter misterius yg pernah aku singgung di chapter sebelumnya**

 **Happy reading~**

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo.

Anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Satu-satunya anak paling cantik yang dimiliki Jeon Yunho dan Kwon Boa. Ia seperti anak bungsu lainnya yang lebih dimanjakan dibandingkan anak pertama. Namun bukan berarti dengan perlakuan yang berbeda membuatnya menjadi perempuan lemah.

Sejak dulu ia menyukai olah raga yang menguras banyak tenaga seperti sepak bola dan basket. Di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya hanya Jung Ahra, perempuan yang sebaya dengannya. Sehingga otomatis sejak kecil Wonwoo selalu bermain dengan oppanya dan teman-teman sebayanya yang mayoritas laki-laki.

Ia tak pernah merasa diperlakukan tidak adil oleh teman-teman oppanya. Karena sang oppa tidak akan tinggal diam apabila adik kesayangannya diperlakukan tidak baik oleh orang lain.

Semua anggota keluarganya menyayanginya dengan sangat. Meskipun terkadang rasa sayang yang diberikan terlalu berlebihan.

Dengan tinggi badan 168cm, rambut kelam yang tidak pernah lebih panjang dari sebahu, manik tajam seperti rubah, kulit seputih porselen, dan bibir tipis yang tanpa sapuan liptint terlihat pink natural. Bukan kesan cantik yang membuatnya banyak dikagumi oleh kaum adam. Namun kesan misterius yang terpancar dari sepasang manik rubahnya yang membuat banyak orang penasaran dengan sosoknya.

Jangan mengharapkan apa pun jika kau baru mengenalnya satu-dua hari. Karena Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang akan menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Namun apabila ia sudah merasa nyaman, maka yang terdengar oleh mu adalah ricauan tiada henti dari mulutnya.

* * *

Wonwoo menempel satu poster lagi pada dinding kamarnya di kediaman keluarga Jeon. Ia merasa bangga dengan hasil karyanya pada papan berukuran 1.5x3 m yang sengaja ia pasang demi dapat melihat foto kekasihnya setiap saat. Ia tidak bisa semena-mena memasang foto-foto atau poster di sembarang tempat, terlebih lagi ditembok kamarnya karena sudah pasti ia akan mendapatkan omelan panjang dari sang eomma.

Sudah seminggu terlewati semenjak terakhir kali Wonwoo perti ke taman bermain bersama Mingyu. Seminggu itu pula ia menghindari berbagai pesan yang masuk entah dari Sehun, Sungcheol maupun Mingyu.

Ia ingin terbebas untuk sementara dari ketiga calon suami yang masih terus mencoba menghubunginya. Wonwoo sempat kembali ke Wonmun-dong untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena cuti dadakannya selama tiga hari. Namun hari ini ia harus kembali ke Changwon karena oppa kesayangannya akan kembali dari wajib militer.

Wonwoo saat ini sudah berada di dapur, membantu Boa menyiapkan beberapa hidangan makan malam sekaligus syukuran atas kembalinya anak pertama keluarga Jeon dengan selamat.

 _Ding dongg_

Wonwoo melirik ke arah layar pada interkom. Wajahnya berseri-seri melihat sosok yang terekam dalam kamera. Ia dengan semangat berlari menuju pintu utama untuk membukakan gerbang.

"Oppaaaaaaa"

Sesosok lelaki yang sedang membuka gerbang rumahnya mendongak, ia tersenyum tampan melihat adik kesayangannya berkaca-kaca melihat kedatangannya. Wonwoo menghambur kedalam pelukan oppanya yang masih berbalut seragam dinas militer.

" _Bogoshippeo_ " tangisan Wonwoo lepas begitu oppanya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

" _Nado_ "

Yunho dan Boa keluar dari rumah menyambut kedatangan Jeon Ki Yong. Yunho menepuk bahu anaknya bangga, sedangkan Boa yang ingin memeluk Ki Yong terhalang tubuh Wonwoo yang tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yaa! Gantian dengan eomma!"

Wonwoo menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekar oppanya. Saat ini posisi Wonwoo seperti anak koala yang digendong oleh induknya. Kedua tangannya melingkar dileher Ki Yong, kakinya dilingkarkan pada pinggang, sedangkan kepalanya berada di bahu lebar lelaki yang baru saja selesai mengemban kewajibanya. Ia terlalu rindu pada oppanya.

Hingga akhirnya penyambutan Ki Yong berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang digendong masuk ke dalam rumah dengan posisi yang sama.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan menata barang bawaannya dikamar, Ki Yong turun ke lantai satu untuk makan malam. Berbagai hidangan sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Yunho dan Boa sudah duduk disisi biasa mereka duduk.

"Wonu dimana?"

Boa menunjuk Wonwoo yang sedang menerima panggilan di halaman belakang rumah dengan dagunya. Sesekali ia melihat Wonwoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Wajahnya sesekali merengut mendengarkan suara dari line telepon. Wonwoo masuk ke dalam rumah setelah menutup panggilan telefon dengan sedikit berteriak. Wajahnya kusut, terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan barusan.

"Siapa?" Boa bertanya pada Wonwoo

"Kim sialan"

Boa terkikik mendengar jawaban Wonwoo yang sedikit kasar. Alis Ki Yong terangkat sebelah.

"Kim siapa?"

"Kim Mingyu, teman sekelas Wonu dulu." Boa menjelaskan dengan masih terkekeh.

"Mingyu yang dulu selalu mengganggu mu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Ki Yong. Bibirnya maju beberapa centi karena kesal.

"Dia mengganggu mu lagi?"

"Ani, eomma menjodohkan Mingyu dengan Wonu"

"Hah?"

Wonwoo makin merengut mendengar jawaban santai eommanya.

"Sungcheol dan Sehun juga"

"Mworago?"

Wonwoo menatap oppanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Oppa... Eomma memutuskan semuanya sesuka hati. Aku tak ingin menikah secepat ini"

Boa mendelik melihat akting Wonwoo. Ia sedang mencari pembelaan di depan Ki Yong yang selalu melindunginya.

"Bagaimana bisa eomma menjodohkan Wonu dengan mereka? Aku tidak setuju."

Raut bahagia terpancar dari wajah Wonwoo. Oppanya adalah lelaki terbaik! Wonwoo mengacungkan kedua tangannya keatas, bersorak atas kemenangannya. Boa menatap anak gadisnya sebal, sedangkan Yunho hanya menggeleng maklum.

"Setidaknya mereka harus meminta ijinku dulu."

Senyuman di wajah Wonwoo luntur begitu saja. Kali ini Boa yang bersorak gembira.

"Oppa..." Wajah Wonwoo dibuat memelas kembali. Sedangkan Ki Yong disebelahnya menatapnya polos.

"Sungcheol laki-laki yang baik. Dia lolos"

Boa tertawa bahagia mendengar jawaban anaknya yang paling tampan. Tidak menghiraukan raut wajah Wonwoo yang memerah ketika nama Sungcheol terucap.

 **TBC**

Ada yang kemarin penasaran sama oppanya Wonu?

Yg gk kenal bisa searching di gugel "Jang Ki Yong"

Pernah main di Go Back Couple yg ganteng ituu 😍😍

Naintin2 semoga aja yaa, krn semua ada waktunya 😚

Budayakan meninggalkan jejak gaes


	6. Chapter 5

**From:** **Oh Sehun**

 **Aku ada di cafe sebrang kantor mu.**

 **Ku tunggu hingga kau pulang kerja**

 **From:** **Cheolie Oppa**

 **Wonu-ya. Bagaimana dengan makan malam setelah pulang kerja?**

Wonwoo menghela nafas pasrah. Dua pesan dari Sehun dan Sungcheol mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo dari pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Wonwoo bingung melihat dua pesan masuk hampir bersamaan yang memintanya bertemu setelah ia pulang kerja. Moodnya tidak bagus sejak pagi ketika ia melihat segunung naskah novel baru yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

Pekerjaannya sebagai _copyeditor_ membuatnya harus tetap fokus pada naskah yang tengah ia kerjakan. Namun dua pesan itu membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Wonwoo menggusak helaian hitamnya dengan kasar. Disenderkannya punggung sempitnya pada senderan kursi. Sedangkan sebelah lengannya menutup manik rubahnya yang terpejam.

Jihoon yang berada di meja sebelah Wonwoo melirik temannya sekilas, ia menggeser kursi dengan roda-roda dibawahnya hingga pada sekat yang memisahkan meja keduanya.

"Ku dengar Ki Yong oppa sudah pulang."

Wonwoo mendengung menanggapi perempuan mungil disebelahnya.

"Apakah dia sudah kembali ke Changwon?"

Wonwoo menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Dia akan kembali ke flat bersama mu kan?"

"Yaa! Jihoon-ah!"

Jihoon meringis memperlihatkan gigi putihnya melihat Wonwoo yang mulai emosi. Jihoon memilih kembali ke mejanya sebelum Wonwoo hilang kendali.

Bukan tanpa alasan Wonwoo kesal seperti itu. Karena sejak kemarin saat oppanya kembali sudah berpuluh pesan masuk sekedar menanyakan kebenaran apakah Ki Yong sudah menyelesaikan tugas wajib militernya dan kembali ke rumah. Jangan tanyakan siapa saja yang mengirimkan pesan itu, yang jelas mereka adalah para fans oppanya yang entah mendapatkan nomor teleponnya dari mana. Tak ada satupun pesan yang ia balas. Semua nomer yang menghubungi Wonwoo block agar tidak mengganggunya lagi.

Sejak dulu oppanya sangat populer dikalangan perempuan karena sikapnya yang gentle, pintar dan jelas karena ketampanannya. Tapi tidak ada satupun perempuan yang dapat menaklukkan hatinya hingga saat ini sehingga predikat jomblo dari lahir tersemat di belakang namanya.

Bukan hanya Ki Yong saja yang menyandang predikat tersebut. Adiknya yang cantik juga memiliki nasib yang sama. Bedanya, jika Ki Yong enggan memiliki kekasih karena sibuk menjaga adiknya, lain pula dengan Wonwoo yang tidak diperbolehkan dekat dengan lelaki siapa pun kecuali orang-orang yang dipercaya Ki Yong seperti Sungcheol.

Karena sikap Ki Yong yang terlalu over protective terhadap Wonwoo membuatnya menjadi pribadi tertutup. Pada masa sekolah, setiap ia ingin pergi kemana pun selalu ada Ki Yong yang mengawasi. Dengan pengaruh Ki Yong, Wonwoo akan selalu merasa aman karena tidak akan ada yang berani berurusan dengan adik dari seorang atlet judo nasional. Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan novel dan kumpulan puisi dari pada berurusan dengan sifat oppanya yang kadang terasa menyebalkan baginya.

Wonwoo merapihkan lembaran naskah novel yang sejak tadi ia kerjakan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel. Sebelum itu ia mengetikkan pesan balasan pada dua lelaki perusak konsentrasinya.

 **To: Oh Sehun**

 **Aku segera kesana**

 **To: Cheolie Oppa**

 **Baiklah oppa, tapi aku baru ada waktu pukul 8 malam**

Wonwoo melihat jam pada smartphonenya. Pukul 17.06 sore, tak ada alasan baginya untuk tinggal lebih lama di kantor dengan pikiran yang sudah melayang menuju cafe SÜSSE yang berada di depan kantornya.

"Eodiega?"

Jihoon keheranan melihat Wonwoo yang biasanya memilih lembur di kantor demi gaji tambahan, saat ini sudah mengenakan sweater abu-nya dan bersiap akan pergi.

"Kencan"

Jihoon yang mendengar penuturan Wonwoo mendelik.

"Siapa pria tidak beruntung itu?"

Wonwoo tidak mengindahkan teriakan Jihoon dari mejanya dan berlalu sambil menyapa untuk berpamitan pada teman sekantornya. Ia berlari kecil keluar dari kantor setelah turun dua lantai menggunakan lift. Helaian hitam sebahunya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti tiap langkah kecil dari Wonwoo. Entah kenapa ia begitu bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, _ehem_ , pria tampan yang membuatnya penasaran akhir-akhir ini.

Jantung Wonwoo berdegub kencang ketika ia melihat Sehun duduk di salah satu meja di sudut cafe dengan setelan jas formal berwarna coklat muda dan tatanan rambut yang memperlihatkan keningnya, ia terlihat begitu menawan dengan segala yang dikenakannya. Wonwoo merapihkan rambutnya, sedikit berantakan setelah berlari kecil.

 _"Hi"_

Senyuman manis tersemat di bibir Sehun ketika Wonwoo mulai mendudukkan diri didepannya.

"Maaf membuat mu lama menunggu"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Waktu yang cukup untuk menata hati ku"

Wonwoo tidak paham dengan perkataan Sehun barusan, niatnya untuk bertanya diurungkan ketika seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir coffee latte dan sepotong tiramisu. Wonwoo menatap Sehun bingung.

"Ku harap menu favorite mu belum berubah."

Wonwoo terdiam, rasa penasaran dalam diri Wonwoo saat ini semakin bertambah. Ia merasa Sehun mengetahui banyak hal tentang Wonwoo, namun sebaliknya, Wonwoo tidak mengetahui sama sekali asal usul Sehun. Bagaimana Sehun bisa mengenalnya, bagaimana Sehun mengetahui hal-hal kecil dalam diri Wonwoo, bagaimana Sehun mengetahui masa lalunya.

Bibir Wonwoo sedikit terbuka ketika ingin menyampaikan pertanyaan dalam benaknya, namun yang didapat adalah potongan kecil tiramisu melesak begitu saja ke dalam mulutnya. Wonwoo terkejut karena baru saja Sehun menyuapinya.

"Simpan pertanyaan mu. Nikmati kue mu dulu."

Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas, sifat mengatur Sehun terasa begiu familiar. Wonwoo merasa sifat Sehun sebelas dua belas dengan Ki Yong, gila kendali.

Sehun menopang dagunya sambil terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan Wonwoo. Bibirnya terus melengkung keatas, membentuk seulas senyuman manis yang membuat siapa saja terpesona dalam hitungan detik. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya dapat menunduk dan fokus pada tiramisunya, ia merasa sediki tidak nyaman karena terus diperhatikan.

"Dulu aku adalah salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan mu—"

Wonwoo mendongak menatap Sehun, kunyahannya terhenti ketika melihat raut wajah Sehun yang berubah sedih.

"—aku sangat menyesal atas kejadian buruk yang dulu menimpa mu, semua adalah kesalahan ku."

"Maksud mu?"

"Kau ingat penyebab kecelakaan mu dulu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng ragu. Dilepaskannya garpu dari genggamannya.

Sehun kembali tersenyum. Senyuman penuh luka.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengingat ku dulu baru kau akan ingat semuanya."

"Jika hal itu akan membuat ku terluka, haruskah aku mengingatnya?"

Sehun terdiam.

Ekspresi sedihnya perlahan menghilang dan digantikan kembali dengan ekspresi lembutnya.

"Harus"

Setelah menghabiskan kue dan berbincang kecil, Sehun mengantarkan Wonwoo pulang menuju flatnya yang hanya berjarak sepuluh menit dari kantornya. Kali ini Wonwoo dapat bernafas lega ketika Sehun menghampirinya dengan Audi putihnya.

Malam nanti Wonwoo berencana untuk menghubungi eommanya untuk menanyakan asal usul keluarga Sehun. Karena jika dilihat sekilas, Sehun tidak terlihat seperti anak manja yang akan memamerkan kekayaan orang tuanya untuk sebuah kencan sederhana. Salahkan Wonwoo sendiri karena baru menyadari ia melewatkan hal-hal dasar seperti ini.

Direbahkan tubuhnya pada salah satu sofa kecil berwarna maroon, kakinya dibiarkan menggelantung pada lengan sofa. Sneakers, ransel dan sweater abu-nya sudah ia tanggalkan. Menyisakan kemeja bergaris putih-tosca over size dan celana jeans biru yang mencetak lekukan kaki jenjangnya.

 _"Karena hubungan kita bermula sejak saat itu"_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun terus berputar dalam benaknya. Siapa sebenarnya Sehun ini? Mengapa dirinya penuh dengan teka teki yang membuat otak kecil Wonwoo tak mampu bekerja dengan benar? Apakah semua lelaki tampan harus terlihat begitu misterius?

Wonwoo melampiaskan rasa kesalnya karena tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun dengan menjejakkan kedua kakinya ke udara.

 _Drrttt drrrttt_

Smartphone Wonwoo yang selalu ia mode silent bergetar di atas meja, menandakan ada satu pesan masuk.

 **From: Cheolie Oppa**

 **Aku akan sampai dalam 20 menit.**

 **Kau ingin makan apa?**

Wonwoo melempar smartphonenya asal ke sofa dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia sungguh lupa pada janjinya dengan Sungcheol.

* * *

Wonwoo selesai bersiap tepat ketika satu pesan dari Sungcheol kembali masuk, memberi kabar ia telah menunggu di halaman flatnya.

Ya, Wonwoo akhirnya bertemu dengan Sungcheol kembali. Sejujurnya ia belum siap bertemu dengan Sungcheol setelah kejadian di cafe beberapa waktu lalu. Namun ia tidak bisa selamanya menghindar karena ia masih memiliki kesepakatan dengan sang eomma.

Wonwoo melihat Sungcheol duduk di salah satu bangku taman di depan flatnya. Kedua tangannya menopang berat badannya seperti bersandar, wajahnya menengadah, menatap gelapnya malam hari tanpa adanya bintang. Warna rambutnya masih sama seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Kulit pucatnya dan bibir semerah darahnya juga masih sama, nyaris membuatnya terlihat seperti vampire. Kemeja hitam yang lengannya ia gulung sampai siku membuat kulitnya terlihat semakin pucat.

Entah mengapa, pemandangan di depan Wonwoo kali ini juga sangat menakjubkan. Wonwoo tidak memungkiri bahwa ia juga terpesona dengan ketampanan lelaki yang sudah ia anggap oppanya sendiri.

"Oppa—"

Sungcheol menghentikan kegiatannya memandangi langit malam. Ia tersenyum tampan saat Wonwoo sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan mengenakan hoodie ungu dan celana jeans yang terlihat nyaman dikenakannya.

"Apakah dingin?"

"Sedikit"

Sungcheol meraih pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya pada BMW M2 Coupe miliknya, membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo, lalu duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Bagaimana dengan _jjampong_? Dengan _seafood_ yang banyak"

"Hmm, _call_ "

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah dinginnya malam di kota Seoul. Wonwoo berpura-pura fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Padahal ia sangat mengetahui jika lelaki di sebelahnya sering mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Percakapan kecil terus tercipta diantara keduanya, sekedar mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa canggung dengan membahas segala hal yang pernah mereka lalui di masa lalu hingga mobil Sungcheol berhenti di salah satu restoran.

Sungcheol dan Wonwoo berjalan beriringan memasuki restoran. Wonwoo meninggalkan Sungcheol yang menyuruhnya untuk memilih salah satu tempat duduk.

"Wonwoo-ya"

Wonwoo yang merasa dipanggil menoleh pada asal suara. Raut wajahnya berubah masam ketika lelaki tan menghampirinya dengan wajah berseri.

"Kau juga makan disini?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu yang seharusnya tidak memerlukan jawaban. Wonwoo mendengus ketika dengan seenaknya Mingyu sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku baru saja akan pulang. Kau sendiri?"

Mingyu tersenyum cerah memperlihatkan taringnya. Ia seperti mendapatkan jackpot ketika secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau siapa?"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo mendongak bersamaan ketika suara Sungcheol menginterupsi. Wonwoo sedikit tergagap, bingung menjawab pertanyaan Sungcheol. Ia seperti wanita yang tertangkap basah tengah selingkuh di hadapan kekasihnya.

Sebelum Wonwoo sempat menjawab, Mingyu sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri dihadapan Sungcheol. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Mingyu—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—calon suami Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mendelik kaget mendengar kalimat Mingyu. Namun lebih kaget lagi ketika Sungcheol menyambut uluran tangan Mingyu.

"Choi Sungcheol, calon suami Wonwoo yang sesungguhnya."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Kalian team mana nih?

Aku galau mau kasih Wonu ke siapa :'))


End file.
